A New Life
by Pageturner
Summary: A girl goes to a new world but ends up in the hands of the bad guys. What will she do? Not much SM. Hey guys I finally updated! (Writer's block. Sorry it's short.) R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A New Life

This is a weird fic. A fan ends up in another world but doesn't remember her old life. She doesn't know anything about where she is or anything. I guess you could call it an AU since her being there changes it. It's not romance now, but it might be later. There might be some violence or violent thoughts, but that's all. I don't know what to rate it, but it's probably G or PG. It might change to PG13 later. Hopefully, though, it won't get too violent or romantic. Toodle-oo!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these things and whatever I write, I don't make any money on. Please don't sue!! If you do, I'll sic my dog on you and she'll make you run around till you collapse and then lick you to death.J (I got no money L L boo-hoo *opens purse and garbage falls out* *empties pockets and out comes lint* See?) T_T

AN: Hi!! It's me! Um…. Look, I've never done this before so PLEASE be nice. This is the first story I've posted, I hope you like it! I hope no one else thought of anything like it. Please review. *does puppy dog eyes* Please please please. *gets puppy dog to do eyes* Oh yeah, this {…} is a note from me J this '…' is character thoughts and this "…" is speech (gee, I wonder?). On With The Show!

__

Chapter One

O.K. lets get going.

So, the portal opened in a dark bedroom. The person inside (the bedroom) was sleeping. Out stepped a tall person. She walked over to the bed and looked in it. *sigh* "I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even know you. But, I have seen me bringing you to that other place, and since I never see me in the future, I figured it must mean something. Maybe you're unhappy and it can make you happier? Whatever the reason, I suppose I will actually take you there." She took her staff and erased all the memories of the girl on the bed except for her name. {Well, and some other stuff. She erased the girl's memories of home. She's still got basic knowledge like stuff about clothes, colors, and her birthday… stuff like that.} She then picked her up and brought her to a portal. Right before she stepped through, she noticed something. 'Oops, I should probably give you some clothes first. It wouldn't do for you to be walking around who-knows-where with nothing but your pajamas. At least with clothes you can be a little better off. Hmm, it should probably be something comfortable….' Her legible thoughts trailed off as she started to think about nonsense such as clothes color, and what fits would look best as well as being the most comfortable, staring into the distance. Finally she decided on a cute pajama-ish {Is that even a word?} outfit, sky blue and white. The top was a cotton white t-shirt with sky blue silky ribbon around the edges of the neck, sleeves, and waist. The bottoms were loose pants {Think Pjs.} that were pretty much the same as the shirt only with the colors mixed around (sky blue normal, white edges). As a finishing touch she added a bandanna around the hair that matched the pants and an extra bandanna in her pants pocket that matched her shirt. After finishing that, she stepped through the waiting portal and into another world.

The place they had come through to was beautiful. There was a blue, sparkly lake that glittered in the moonlight, surrounded mostly by trees and flowers. The foliage all stopped a whiles from the lake and continued on as grass with scattered flowers to the clean beach with smooth, soft white sand that comforted feet and had no rocks to jab you. She set the girl down on the grass under a shading oak tree and turned around and stepped through another portal that conveniently appeared right then and there.

"There, now that that's done I can forget about her like everyone else has {She erased everyone's memory of the girl.} and go back to my job." So she went home (if you could call it that) and did just that. Little did she know that she had just sent the girl to a very dangerous spot. The lake they had gone to was very deceiving and probably one of the only peaceful places on that extremely unstable planet. It had been under attack for years and there was almost no one left who could stand up to the twin enemies. Maybe it was destined that she send the girl there, maybe for good, but she might never know, seeing as how she had just put her out of her mind and gone back to her own life. It was hard enough putting up with her own life; did she have to meddle in other people's as well? Oh well.

AN: Hey, can you guess where my mysterious girl is? You don't know who she is yet, but maybe you know who the portal person is. (Ooo that sounds cool portal person portal person portal person! Oh, sorry.) Well, I'm not telling. You will have to review!! But no flames, please. TTFN

**Pageturner**


	2. A New World

A New Life

This is a weird fic. A fan ends up in another world but doesn't remember her old life. She doesn't know anything about where she is or anything. I guess you could call it an AU since her being there changes it. It's not romance now, but it might be later. There might be some violence or violent thoughts, but that's all. I don't know what to rate it, but it's probably G or PG. It might change to PG13 later. Hopefully, though, it won't get too violent or romantic. Toodle-oo!

A New Life

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you know the drill. I no own nothing. HA! Double negative! I actually own it all! *screams and ducks papers thrown by angry lawyers* Joking, joking, please don't hurt me. *whimpers* I wish I did though. *looks around and goes pale* But I don't! I really really don't own it! Scout's honor. _(Tee hee I'm not a scout.)_ Ahhhh! Runs off. *looking over shoulder* Oh dear, I'd better start writing before I no longer have the capability to. (Those papers look dangerous.)

__

Chapter Two

Here we go again.

"Chirrup chirp!" *peck peck peck* "CHIRP!" *Yawwwn* The girl under the tree moaned and rolled over, surprising the bird on her nose. It flew to a high branch in the tree and started chirping madly at the figure. She slowly sat up and looked around. She finally looked up and saw the bird, "stop that!" 

She got up and started to stretch, getting the kinks out of her back and legs. "Hmm, I wonder where I am." She started to pace around the edge of the lake as the bird; mad at being ignored (and a little curious as to what a human was doing here) followed at a safe distance, still whistling. She looked up again and asked why the bird was following her. The bird, startled at the question, flew deeper into the woods and started squeaking angrily. The girl shrugged and sat down by the beach, staring into the water. 'I wonder how I got here. I wonder? Not that it really matters anyway. I mean, here is here and here I am. Might as well make the best of it. It'll be fun! I just hope I don't get hungry. Aww, who cares? I'll deal with it when it comes.' Confident that her question was answered, she lay back to watch the clouds sail across the sky.

As Juunanagou was flying back to his lair from terrorizing another town, he looked down and noticed a girl by a lake. A sly smile crept across his face as he decided to go down there and up his tally. He could have just blasted her, but that would be too fast and therefore not fun. He wanted to see her face when she noticed the Jinzouningen who was about to destroy her. 'Ha! I can't wait to see her pitiful attempts to run.'

When the girl opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a dark blur somewhere in the air. She dismissed it as a bird and started walking toward the forest. After about a minute she thought she heard something behind her, so she slowly turned around.

AN: Hey, did'ja like the cliffy? Was it a really bad one? (I don't mind if you tell me it was, just tell me in a nice way.) I think this is PG13 now. Hey I can't help it if the bad android wants to kill some people. I mean, come on! He is like that in the movie and show. Well, bai-bai!

**Pageturner**


	3. A Weird Happening

A New Life

This is a weird fic. A fan ends up in another world but doesn't remember her old life. She doesn't know anything about where she is or anything. I guess you could call it an AU since her being there changes it. It's not romance now, but it might be later. There might be some violence or violent thoughts, but that's all. I don't know what to rate it, but it's probably G or PG. It might change to PG13 later. Hopefully, though, it won't get too violent or romantic. Toodle-oo!

****

A New Life

By Pageturner

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, and don't make money on it.

AN: Hey everybody! I'd just like to thank Legolasgf2, Cute, Goddess-of-Light, Prophetess Of Hearts, and waterprincess for reviewing. I've also got a few questions to answer and then I'm done, OK?

No, it is NOT Usagi. Sorry! My mysterious girl is an OC, I made her up. Like I said, there is not much Sailor Moon in this, I just needed a way to get her to the new world. Maybe I'll add some more in a later chapter. Juunanagou is 17. In this story there is no 16 and no androids but 17 and 18. 18 is Juuhachigou. I know the twins are inseparable, but the reason Juunanagou was alone was the fact that he wanted to obsess over the cars and Juuhachigou wanted to go back to the house they took over and try on her new clothes some more. Therefore, Juuhachigou went back to the house with Juunanagou following after he got tired of the vehicles. I like cliffhangers. If you don't like them review and tell me. If I get enough reviews I'll stop. Some of my chapters might not have cliffies even if you don't ask. It is the Mirai timeline, (The History of Trunks) and Trunks is probably 15 right now. Well, on with the fic! __

Chapter 3

Last time on: A New Life

_When the girl opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a dark blur somewhere in the air. She dismissed it as a bird and started walking toward the forest. After about a minute she thought she heard something behind her, so she slowly turned around._

She slowly turned around and saw a person there. "Oh, hello! I didn't know anyone was here." She smiled and said, "nice to meet you!" Juunanagou crossed his arms, confused but showing no emotion on his exterior. He wondered why this strange girl wasn't running away in fear or ridged in shock. He didn't even detect any change in any of her vital signs. Even if she had been trying to suppress her fear or calm down his enhanced sensors should have detected it.

At first, Juunanagou had sensed a small quickening in heartbeat, but the minute this person had turned around she had immediately been calmed. She had almost seemed relieved when she realized who he was.

Maybe… maybe she just hadn't seen him in person before. Or maybe not even on television. He decided to give her a memory jogger. "Hello, don't you know me?" he asked, forming a ball of energy on his finger, "just in case you forgot, it's Juunanagou."

The girl smiled, "nice to meet you, but… should I know you? Are you famous or something?" Juunanagou was so shocked at this that he let the energy disappear with a pop. He almost even showed an expression on his face. He just couldn't believe this. This human was acting like she didn't even know who he was, and he was sure she wasn't lying. His sensors told him she was genuinely not getting worked up. Where had she been all her life? {Hehee, another planet, stupid!}

****


End file.
